1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a TPMS transmission module having a power saving function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) measuring the pressure of a tire in order to prepare for a serious situation beforehand by checking a state of the tire that is directly related to the stability of a vehicle has been recently developed.
The TPMS senses pressure and temperature by a sensor attached to the tire and transmits data including the sensed pressure and temperature to the front of a driver seat in real time to thereby allow a driver to check a pressure state of the tire in real time.
The types of TPMS are divided into an indirect type and a direct type. In the indirect type TPMS, the state of the tire is sensed by sensing RPM of each wheel through an anti-lock brake system (ABS) sensor, and in the direct type TPMS, the pressure of the tire is sensed by a sensor embedded in the wheel.
Since the indirect type TPMS has low reliability, the direct type TPMS has been currently commercialized.
In the TPMS, a battery is integrally formed with a TPMS transmission module, such that it may not be replaced and is used until the end of its lifespan once it is mounted.
Therefore, there is a need to maximize the lifespan of the battery in order to reliably transmit data in the TPMS transmission module.